La Más Negra de las Bestias
by D4rK Sid3
Summary: Al final sus más grandes deseos lo traicionaron. Desgarrado entre demencia e ira, un nuevo rasgo entra en la personalidad de Jack, venganza asesina mientras Elizabeth, Will y los demás navegan hacia el fin del mundo para salvar a Jack de su tormento. JxE


**A/N: **Tú siempre tienes que adorar a Jack, sin embargo, yo siempre ansié que Jack tuviera odio y resentimiento, en especial a Lizzie. Siendo devorado por un monstruo, vivir en el vientre de la bestia por algún tiempo entre cuerpos podridos y otras sabrosas entradas de carne. El deseo de libertad cubierto por las sombras de una duda que eventualmente llevo a Jack a estar…uh, más loco alrededor de si mismo. Y a pesar de todo el no permaneció furioso, furioso con Elizabeth, que selló el destino de Jack con un solo beso. Sin embargo esto no es un fic de castaña contra Elizabeth y todavía mi primer fic de Piratas del Caribe. De cualquier manera, vamos a comenzar, deberíamos. Esta historia comienza donde todo comenzó, en el Perla Negra. A pesar de que las cosas han cambiado últimamente; entre las playas de un falso Caribe un hombre parado silenciosamente veía con ojos fríos el perpetuo amanecer.

-Resumen: Al final sus más grandes deseos lo traicionaron. Desgarrado entre demencia e ira, un nuevo rasgo entra en la personalidad de Jack, venganza asesina mientras Elizabeth, Will y los demás navegan hacia el fin del mundo para salvar a Jack de su tormento. ¿Pero es este el capitán que una vez conocieron? Loco JxE

Derechos de autor: Piratas del Caribe y sus personajes pertenecen a Películas Walt Disney y yo no gano nada haciendo está historia.

**Bête Noire**

**C****apitulo 1**

El lenguaje de los dementes.

'_Volviste…yo siempre supe que eras un buen hombre…'_

Se despertó con un grito. El mar se sentía frío, mas frío que las aguas del Caribe deberían ser. ¿Dónde estaba? Sintió el suelo debajo de su cuerpo mutilado, ¿era la cubierta tal vez?

Pero se sentía frío, tan frío; el iba morir aquí, lo presentía. No podía ver mas allá de sus manos, se sentía como si fuera a morir…¿Qué, que había pasado?

Y allí la realidad choco contra su cráneo…la batalla, el pulpo sobredimensionado, los gritos, tentáculos acechando a hombre igual ante las fauces de dientes puntiagudos. Ah…Elizabeth. Regreso incluso cuando su brújula apuntaba a mar abierto, el regreso. Ella se acerco, enojada, el había decidido tomar el camino fácil y dejarlos morir a todos ella había dicho. Pero maldita sea, el volvió, tomo el rifle de las manos de Elizabeth en esas absurdas ropas de hombre y disparo hacia la red de barriles de pólvora salvándolos de una muerte segura a manos, o mejor dicho; tentáculos del Kraken.

¿Eso es lo que había pasado? ¿Acaso tomo de más, hasta que se desmayo de borracho sobre las cartas de navegación como siempre?

_No…_

No era un sueño, sus palabras todavía cantaban una tonada de muerte en su cabeza, todavía ardían en su mente con su veneno.

El nunca fue un hombre bueno; el fue un pirata, uno bien raro pero eventualmente un pirata. El saqueaba, robaba, apresaba, estragaba cualquier cosa de valor. No todos los tesoros estaban hechos de plata y oro; el nunca fue un hombre fácil se admitió a si mismo. La sociedad tenía un bonito nombre para el, un canalla. La pestilencia penetrante no era nada nuevo, su cuerpo se sentía entumecido con un dolor pesado en su pierna derecha, que apenas estaba sintiendo. Con una ferocidad de esfuerzo levantó su torso; era, algo, algo muy grande que estaba penetrando piel y tejido palpitante. Suspirando en gran dolor, sujeto el objeto extraño con la sangre corriendo libremente. Rechino los dientes y jalo sacando por fin el pérfido. Lo levanto, acercándolo a sus ojos; era un diente, uno grande tal vez tan grande como cinco veces el diente de un tiburón blanco que cubrían el interior de la bestia. Deprimido y decaído que la herida no había terminado con lo que había empezado Davy Jones, el capitán del Perla Negra no tenía lágrimas o pensamientos. Era gracioso…siempre la gente decía que tu vida siempre pasaba ante tus ojos antes de morir.

Ya no había más nada que hacer. Sus pensamientos se centraron de nuevo en Elizabeth; ya no era la chica británica que salvo una vez en Port Royal antes de ahogarse.

Fue la forma en la que levanto su rostro a lo alto en rebeldía, la forma en que sus ojos, que estaban casi siempre llenos de una calida caricia de picardía y fascinación. Sus ojos estaban llenos de otra cosa, odio. El jamás había visto ningún tipo de aborrecimiento sórdido en sus ojos, con furia y determinación que traicionaron sus motivos incluso antes de que pudiera oír el _clic_ de las cadenas. Y el le dio una mueca maliciosa, dientes dorados brillando ante el sol en medio de la batalla, y pronuncio lo que ella despreciaba, lo que ella se convirtió.

_Pirata…_

Los pocos segundos de oscilación le revelaron más allá que otro momento desde que la conoció. Y ella le revelo su verdadera forma a el y solo a el; un lado que ni siquiera el eunuco sospechaba que estaba allí, todo el tiempo detrás de el. No era la aparente dama de falsetes hija de un gobernador ingles bien adinerado, como el pudo confiar en esos ojos calidos color café, ese cuerpo descarado, bailando entre las llamas y cantando canciones de pirata hasta que gritara hasta los cuatro vientos junto a el.

"Las mujeres son el demonio" Se escucho a si mismo decir como si esta fuera la revelación mas apocalíptica de su vida…que irónico, la mujer a las que nunca persiguió es la que le termino de morderlo en el culo.

_Te quiere a ti, no a__l barco. Ni ha nosotros. ¿No lo entiendes Jack? Yo no me arrepiento._

Jack chirrió los dientes.

El se arrepentía gravemente, lamentaba no haberla hecho suya en su cabina, abusar de ella. Lamentaba por haber planeado por tanto tiempo, siempre buscando una forma alrededor de sus problemas en vez de enfrentarlos cara a cara. _Como la puta hizo cuando me encadeno a mi propio barco,_ pensó Jack resentido. Siempre encontrar otra manera de complacer a ese maldito calamar. Fue en vano, todo lo fue; uso todo lo que tenia y perdió. Su espada rota, clavada entre la carne dura como acero de la bestia, solo un pedazo quedaba y con la empuñadura guardada en su podrida funda, no se podía mover de todas maneras, no así no de esa forma. Jack estaba sorprendido que el olor nauseabundo de los mil cadáveres eternamente pudriéndose no lo matara, pero tenía su fiel pistola con el cargada y lista.

Es gracioso lo que un hombre hace para prevenir su juicio final. Venderías a tus compañeros y amigos; darías aquello que mas quieres. De cualquier manera, dar o tomar, siempre perderás algo a cambio. El agua podrida se movió en los alrededores salpicándolo de aguas negras de sangre podrida, el capitán solo parpadeo limpiándose lo que quedo en su cara con su sucias mangas, dándole mas tiempo a sus oscuros y olvidados pensamientos.

_T__endrás la oportunidad de hacer algo…algo valiente. Y cuando lo hagas, descubrirás algo. Que eres un buen hombre._

¿Cómo pudo ser tan estupido, tan imbécil? Pensó de nuevo, ¿Cómo no pudo prever su predicamento presente? Ahora estaba en camino hacia al armario entre cadáveres mutilados y los restos de sus navíos, con todo y eso su bella Perla con el. Al menos podría mantener su deseo, comandar sus pedazos.

_¿Por qué debería recordar las mismas palabras envenenadas de la pérfida perra me aviso__ convenientemente de mi desobediencia olvidada? Siempre tomo un pirata para hacer algo. _Pensó Jack amargamente.

Y así sus pensamientos deambularon sobre su vida.

Una niñez mejor olvidada, su madre asesinada, desechado por su padre para que el bastardo persiguiera una mejor vida; las cadenas de la sociedad no lo apresaron. El siempre trato de ser un marinero honesto pero fallo miserablemente. Traicionado por aquellos que alguna vez considero como compañeros de alma y marcado por ello. Jack acaricio levemente el lugar donde la 'P' descansaba, la piel sumergida en llamas secas y dormida. No había vuelta atrás, estaba muerto y se dirigía hacia el averno suponía el. Tal vez todo el mundo lo hacía eventualmente, la vida es cruel ¿Por qué la vida después de la muerte no debería serlo? Quizás no había un dios después de todo solo la inhumanidad del hombre para el hombre.

¿Entonces que le esperaba? Tal vez solo la furia del mundo puesto sobre sus hombros.

Pero el Capitán Jack Sparrow era un hombre de principios, bueno no exactamente principios educados; pero tenia su cuerdo sentido de pirata y eso era suficiente para el por el momento. Aún, en la dolorosa traición de Elizabeth que eventualmente descarrió a su muerte todavía incendiaba su espiritu, sus últimas memorias eran confusas pero algo si podía recordar, todavía lo sentía. Como podía sentir sus labios acariciando los suyos mientras su lengua se barría con la de ella. Arremetiendo su boca con la suya, devorando sus labios en un parpadeo jadeante con el eunuco no más de tres metros de ellos y el Kraken acercándose más y más. Su aliento andrajoso, la forma en que su lengua bailaba con la suya, era un sabor prohibido, un néctar que Jack estaba más que acostumbrado haciéndolo permisible por sus propias medios. Sus exquisitos labios sabían como algo que nunca había probado antes; una salvaje fragancia de lilas mezclada con la sal de los hermosos océanos, tal vez era el o era solo consecuencia de su elixir favorito.

El capitán sonrió acerbamente…un simple beso no borraría el odio que se retorcía en su mente.

Si algunas vez se llegaba a encontrar con esa perra traicionera, no habría dudas la violaría dolorosamente siempre tomándose su merecido tiempo. Nadie lo detendría de que lo hiciera, ni el eunuco y ciertamente no su conciencia…¿acaso los piratas tenían un sentido de el bien y el mal? Y después dispararle, ahogarla en su propia sangre o quebrar su exquisito y delicioso cuello. No lloraría su muerte, era un ojo por ojo. En el mundo de la Piratería esa ley era invaluable. Un código no hablado por aquellos que vivían y morían persiguiendo su libertad. Un pirata es aquel que sigue su propia libertad; el había menciono eso a ella en esa noche extraordinaria inundada de canciones de piratas y una pira de fuego gigante.

Estaba cansado, tan cansado. Y así las fuerzas que sujetaban su sombrero que había sostenido desde que fue tragado empezaron a quebrarse. Sus ojos se volvieron pesados, el tricornio de cuero ganancia de su primer robo, callo de sus dedos hacia el abismo del interior del Kraken. Trago la poca saliva que quedaba en su boca involuntariamente. Después no hubo nada; ni el hedor de los cadáveres, ni su cuerpo apoyado en nada, ni sus pensamientos o deseos. Solo la inesperada caricia del viento calido, así que acogió el sentimiento, sujetando con las débiles fuerzas que su cuerpo aun mantenía.

Y cayó en la incertidumbre de las tinieblas.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Podía sentir el ardor del fuego. Podía oler la carne quemándose…me detuve algunos segundas para decir una oración para liberar su alma. De repente me acorde que había olvidado a mis niños, tres conejos mascota fuera de sus cuartos. Corrí por las escaleras y agarre dos de las jaulas y los traje afuera. Después corrí como loco y agarre la que me faltaba. El calor era abrasador. De vuelta iba yo, oí un gran estruendo. Y vi la cocina caer ante mis propios ojos. Y era tiempo de salir de allí. Por poco salgo vivo…después agarre mi botella de ron y me senté a la calle para ver las llamas que inundaban el oscuro cielo".

Elizabeth medio escuchaba medio ignoraba la conversación de una sola voz de un marinero viejo mientras Will se sentaba en un barril vació, arrullando la pequeña barba que tenía como deseando que fuera mas larga…como Jack hacia cuando quería seducir. Solo dos miserables días habían pasado, los encontraron flotando en medio del mar por un barco mercante de medio tamaño. Su capitán aunque de mala gana, acepto llevarlos cerca de la choza de tía Dalma, cerca de las islas de las Bahamas. Ella sabría que hacer, ella podría salvar a Jack de su tormento…martirio que ella causo.

_Jack…_

El dolor de la culpa atravesó su corazón, sus piernas se sintieron débiles y sobre la cubierta, sus brazos sujetaron al lomo de madera del barco, su cuerpo tembloroso no pudo soportar y callo dolorosamente sobre su parte posterior. Will señalo al viejo marinero que aguardara, camino con cuita alarmante hacia su prometida.

"Elizabeth" El hablo suavemente, ayudándola a pararse y agarrándola de nuevo antes que cayera de nuevo.

Ella cerró sus ojos fuertemente, conteniendo las lágrimas que amenazaban por caer. Pero todavía le dio una sonrisa atesta y falsa. "Estoy bien, solo perdí el equilibrio. Supongo que todavía no estoy acostumbrada a la violenta corriente del mar"

"¿Estás segura? Puedes descansar cuando lo desees; no te quiero ver así. Todavía tenemos un camino maltrecho que recorrer, déjame ir contigo"

"¡NO!" Will le dio una mirada sorprendida. "Quiero decir" Corrigió ella. "Estoy bien, puedo encontrar el camino, gracias Will de todas formas. Estoy cansada, estos días han sido demasiado largos"

Como el inestimable caballero que era, tomo su mano en la suya y la vio con suma preocupación en sus ojos. "Insisto Elizabeth; han sido largos días, para todos nosotros. Pensé que, que podíamos algo, algo que implicara mas coraje. Pero fue por nada, ahora la Perla se ha ido y Jack con ella. Como mi padre, echado al pico del océano en las mandíbulas de la bestia". Se volteo bruscamente golpeando el lomo de madera. "No pude hacer nada, siento como si hubiera traicionado a Jack"

"¡Oh maldita sea!" Grito Elizabeth, ante los sorprendidos oídos de el y varios tripulantes cercanos. "El nos traiciono antes"

Will solo pudo asentir con la cabeza. "Admito que Jack puede ser egoísta y un cobarde. Pero mira el lado bueno; hizo que conociera a mi padre. Incluso si tuve que aguantar el rigor del Holandés Volante. Lo encontré, lo encontré de nuevo; después de años. Es el mismo hombre, siento que le debo a Jack por eso, hasta si vino de sus actos de cobardía…estoy en su deuda"

"Will, Jack era un buen hombre, lo admito todo lo hacemos. ¿Pero no puedes estar hablando enserio verdad? Fue malo desde el principio que tratara de vendernos, incluso a mí y la tripulación. Y después solo se alejo en un bote el muy maldito miserable. Mientras el Kraken destruía el Perla y mataba todo a su paso. Fue depreciable".

"¿Pero regreso, verdad? Replicó Will, ya sabiendo la respuesta.

_Al final su lealtad no lo dejo. ¿Quién soy yo para preguntar? _Pensó Elizabeth volteándose hacia el mar con un suspiro de tristeza, acariciando sus manos por consuelo, mirando como las olas silenciosas mientras el barco se hacia camino entre ellas en el mar. "Solo volvió para morir" Dijo ella tristemente, no despegando los ojos del mar. ¿Qué había hecho? Elizabeth miro sus manos horrorizada, como si estuvieran cubiertas en la inmundicia de sangre. Asesinó y traicionó a un gran hombre y amigo, como estuviera sufriendo el…¡No, No! Ella dijo que no se arrepentía, ¿verdad? El los dejo para que murieran; era un tosco cobarde y un maldito pirata. ¿Por qué ella tendría que tener un buen pensamiento de el? Los trató de vender como pago maldita sea, trató de matarlos a ambos. Y no había sido la primera vez, quien era el para decir y llamarla a ella un pirata. Ella hizo lo que tenía que hacer.

"Elizabeth" Una voz interrumpió sus pensamientos.

"Hice lo que tenía que hacer Will, quiero que sepas eso". Murmuro, se aparto de el, y sin otra palabra lo dejo para retirarse a su camarote sin escuchar las llamadas implorantes de Will.

No se atrevió a seguirla. El recuerdo de su cuerpo tirándose contra Jack aún ardía en su mente, solo pudo gruñir despegando los ojos de su figura alejándose, frunciendo el ceño se sentó de nuevo en el barril y señalo al viejo marinero para que siguiera su historia.

Elizabeth caminó mas rápido, dejando su vista caer al suelo mientras caminaba. Las lágrimas que había aguantado por días finalmente brotaron de sus ojos, un sollozo dejo su garganta, sus ojos borrosos y llorosos. Mantuvo los ojos en el suelo, nunca separando su vista de el, antes de que tropezara con alguien presunto ella.

"Hola primor"

El aliento se detuvo en su pecho, no en conmoción pero en sorpresa. Ella de repente noto que sus manos estaban en los viejos harapos de Pintel que el llamaba ropa. Elizabeth miro su rostro por un momento, donde noto los restos de una sonrisa sombría no mas de un segundo atrás había dejado sus rasgos. Elizabeth puso algo de distancia entre ellos, sonriendo en perdón.

"Lo siento, no vi venir tu presencia" Sonrió de nuevo.

Pintel solo respondió con una mueca, en ese momento Ragetti llegó subiendo las escaleras, abofeteando su ojo de madera en el hueco de su cráneo distraídamente casi volcándose en las escaleras. Elizabeth encogió la cara al escuchar el ruido que hizo al entrar en su cráneo. Después Ragetti vino a ella con una cara sería que no era particular de el. ¿Así que, tendría que importarle? Por supuesto que no, ellos eran piratas, y aunque podían ser la mitad a medias del buen hombre que fue Jack, los habían traicionado en el pasado.

"Hola señorita Elizabeth, se que no soy el pirata correcto para decir esto. Pero estoy gravemente afectado por la ausencia y falta del Capitán Jack Sparrow" Dijo Ragetti con un rostro sombrío.

"Sí, el capi era el mejor. Nos hizo lamentar traicionarlo en el pasado. Agrego Pintel.

Ragetti suspiro exasperadamente. "Se supone que deberías decir Capitán Jack Sparrow, no uses diminutivos, están inclinados a reducir cosas"

"¿Diminutivos? Te voy a disminuir el maldito cerebro mariquita". Replicó un fastidiado Pintel.

Cruzando sus brazos, desafiante, Ragetti lo reprocho con la mirada. "Estoy apesadumbrado por tus palabras".

Elizabeth retrocedió justo antes de que Pintel le diera una buena manotada en la cabeza. El ojo de madera salio disparado rebotando en el suelo, el ojo reboto de escalón a escalón hasta rodar por la cubierta.

"¡Mi ojo!" Grito Ragetti persiguiendo tras de el.

"Te lo mereces bruto soperutano. Tratando ser sabelotodo bah imbécil" Grito el pirata. "Estupido" Murmuro después sin darse cuenta de la risa silenciosa de Elizabeth. Se sintió mal inmediatamente. Siguió a Ragetti con la mirada hasta que desapareció de su vista.

"¿Así que…señor Pintel?"

"¿Si primor?"

Carraspeando la garganta, se volteo a mirarlo. "¿Cómo te convertiste en un pirata? Estoy segura que debe ser una magnifica historia, multiplicando mi vida por dos aseguro que lo es".

Soltó una risa entre los dientes. "¿Y que la señorita planea hacer con esta información, hmm?"

"Nada, solo quiero pasar el tiempo, siempre que estoy sola. Pienso en el, en Jack. Es difícil imaginar que se fue"

"No es importante, algo que ni siquiera deberías preguntar"

Elizabeth suspiro fastidiada. "¿Y por que esa es la situación?"

"¡Por que era solo una mujer! Mujeres no deberían incurrir el pasado de los hombres. Que demonios te importa primor" Dijo el, tirando sus brazos al aire molestamente, sin notar como Elizabeth temblaba en furia.

Elizabeth tiro un grito en furor, tirándose hacia el para ahorcarlo sacudiéndolo con furia en sus manos. En ese momento, Ragetti empezó su camino de regreso, su ojo de madera en su mano derecha.

"¿Por qué haces esto?" Le señalo a su ojo falso. "Es mala educación dejar a tus mayores no me dejes de nuevo. No te dejare" Apunto su dedo a su ojo falso regañándolo.

"Ragetti!" Pintel le grito por su atención.

"¡¿Qué?! Estoy ocupado, necesito reprender a alguien" Dijo el metiendo de nuevo su ojo de madera en el hueco del cráneo.

"¡VEN AQUÍ MALDITO IDIOTA, ESTA TRATANDO DE MATARME!"

Elizabeth en una rabia ciega, voltio su lugar, pegando a Pintel en una pared, ahorcándolo de nuevo. Moviéndolo lado a lado, izquierda a derecha con sus manos asfixiantes, lanzando su cabeza entre la madera.

_PAM_

"_¡OW!"_

_PAM_

"_¡OW!"_

_PAM_

"_¡OW!"_

_PAM_

"_¡OW!"_

"¡Esta bien, esta bien te lo diré!¡ PERO SUÉLTAME!"

Elizabeth se detuvo empujándolo algunos pasos atrás, pero todavía dando un buen trozo de su mente con un mal de ojo.

"¿Así que estabas diciendo…?"Ragetti camino hacia ellos. "¿Estabas llamando?¿ Querías ayuda con algo exactamente?" Preguntó, totalmente desatento de lo que había pasado. Pintel solo sacudió la cabeza, encabronado, dándole una mirada asesina.

"¿Qué?" Pregunto el, no entendiendo.

Elizabeth carraspeo su garganta.

"Así que Sr. Pintel, por que no empiezas a contarme, cual fue su razón para caer en la piratería"

"¿Estas contando una historia?" Interrumpió Ragetti bruscamente.

"¡CALLATE!" Gritaron Pintel y Elizabeth al unísono.

"Bueno, créelo o no, nosotros no éramos estos piratas bellacos que tu ves"

"Claro…" Es todo lo que ella puede decir, aunque con un tono bastante sarcástico, Pintel no se dio cuenta.

"Nosotros fuimos alguna vez miembros de la marina real inglesa ¿Lo ves? Sirviendo como mezquina infantería por ocho años. A bordo de barcos haciendo quehaceres como si fuéramos esclavos. La comida era mala, el trató peor. Los oficiales se las daban de muy grandes solo porque eran de ese país de mierda de té, así que estiramos la pata muy mal. No teníamos dinero y cosas, así no perdíamos nada importante"

Hizo una pausa, reflejando si debía decir toda la historia, o solo lo suficiente para que Elizabeth predijera que paso después y que se terminara de callar para no fastidiarlo más. Pero se mantuvo firme, sin ceremonia cambiando su peso de una bota a la otra y reclinándose sobre el lomo de madera.

"Dile, dile que paso después" Dijo Ragetti riéndose.

"¡Estoy contando la historia!" Pintel le gruño.

Pintel clavo sus ojos en los de Elizabeth, pero ella devolvió la mirada desafiante, así que el continuo. "Un día fuimos asignados en un fuerte en las Indias para vigilar los calabozos recién ocupado. Habían muchos piratas descarriados allí, muchos chinos muy raros pero conocimos a un pirata que hablaba de oportunidades de riquezas y fortunas de la piratería. Una vida de libertad lejos de todas las dificultades y fanáticas torpezas de la vida. Así que escuchamos su oferta, dijo que tenía un barco en los arrecifes del fuerte y dijo que iba a pagarnos"

"Era mucho oro. Como cuarenta años de trabajo yo digo" Agrego Ragetti.

"¿Así que aceptaron?" Preguntó Elizabeth.

Pintel asintió. "Sip". Eso hicimos primor, lo dejamos libre y tomo vuelo".

Ambos piratas inclinaron la cabeza en alto recordando el pasado. "Solo después…" Continúo Pintel mirándola a los ojos de nuevo. "Descubrimos que fuimos engañados como imbéciles y juguetitos del pirata. Descubiertos, azotados y preparados para colgar. Después claro, el apoyo y una linda conversación con los oficiales. Antes de que rigidez cadavérica se apoderara de nosotros, la pirata volvió disparando, y cortando todo a su paso que se atravesara en su camino hasta que dio con nosotros, pateó al verdugo en las pelotas y nos libero. Ella-demonio dijo que necesitaba una tripulación para comandar un navío, así que ofrecimos nuestros servicios y zarpamos hacia Tortuga, y después nunca la vimos jamás.

Elizabeth abrió los ojos en interés. "¿Una mujer?"

"Sí" Respondió Ragetti, un poco muy feliz para Pintel, que expreso su disgusto con un golpe a su hombro. "¡Ahh!" Se quejó Ragetti disparando a Pintel una mirada asesina, el solo contesto con una mueca burlona.

"¿Y después que paso?" Preguntó Elizabeth, en un esfuerzo para mantener la conversación abierta.

"Nada, desembarcamos, dijo sus mas 'sinceras' despedidas. Partimos en caminos diferentes para nunca ver jamás a la dama pirata. Fue una experiencia inolvidable. Así que decidimos dejar el apestoso tiempo de antaño con esos malditos cerdos ingleses, sin insultar señorita, y nos unimos al primer barco pirata buscando tripulación" Continúo Ragetti con una sonrisa.

"Y después conocimos al buen Jack Sparrow, en la taberna diez años después" Agrego Pintel.

"…'Capitán' Jack Sparrow" Corrigió de nuevo Ragetti.

"¡Bah! Ya basta, el pasado de un hombre es privado. ¿Por qué demonios indagas en algo que no tiene lugar en tu cabeza moza estúpida? Vamos Rag. Mi tripa resuena de hambre, agarremos esas belleza de carnes que vimos en la cocina". Señalo Pintel, empezó alejándose sin otra mirada o palabra.

"Seguro" Dijo Ragetti, después miro a Elizabeth. "Perdónelo señorita 'lizabeth. Estoy seguro que solo está cansado, fue un placer cambiar palabras con usted, incluso si fueron nuestras palabras y no las suyas, solo puedo tener fe que podrá hablar de su vida en otra ocasión" Su enunciación la dejo tan boquiabierta que pensó que había oído mal. Ragetti froto su mano en su cuello en profundo pensamiento de cómo hacer una despedida adecuada.

Así que hizo la única cosa que vino a su mente. "Esta luego señorita" Y la reverencio, aunque era mas bien una imitación de una reverencia que solo el había visto en peleas burlonas en Tortuga y otros asilo para piratas. El movimiento era algo torpe, con las dos piernas retorciéndose una contra otra, una mano levantada sobre su hombro mientras la otra demasiado cerca del suelo. Aún así, Elizabeth devolvió la reverencia con un movimiento de su cabeza, Ragetti sonrío de todas formas satisfecho.

La despidió con su mano mientras corría para alcanzar a un distante Pintel en la cubierta. "¿Por qué tardaste tanto? Canjeando palabras bonitas, ridículo" Exclamo el pirata.

"Compartiendo algunas cortesías con señorita'lizabeth" Murmuró, mirando por encima de su hombro, mientras Elizabeth se dio la vuelta en la dirección de su camarote.

Pintel resoplo en fastidio. "Suficiente con palabras estúpidas idiota" Dijo y lo golpeo en la cabeza; con un grito exaltado, Ragetti golpeo su palma en su cara, para que el ojo no fuera terminar varando en la cubierta. Dejando los dos lados de su cabeza palpitando de dolor. Enfurecido, pateo a Pintel en la rodilla haciendo que el pirata saltara en una pierna para que el dolor pasara.

"¡Maldita rata!" Grito molesto e irritado; Pintel lo embistió, una maniobra interceptada por Ragetti. Aunque en los términos correctos, solo se estaban tratando de empujar él una al otro como niñitos pequeños. Queriendo empujarse mutuamente al suelo, mientras el ojo cantaba en victoria. Ragetti poco a poco empezó a empujar la cara de Pintel con su mano, mientras se mantenía firme con sus dos piernas empujando las del otro pirata, Pintel en una posición igual. Los dos no notaron a Marty, el pirata enano que paseaba entre la cubierta y solo se detuvo por la rareza del momento.

Ambos piratas se detuvieron, sintiendo que alguien miraba y no estaban solos. Sin dejar la posición en la que estaban, ambos voltearon y bajaron los ojos a la estatura diminuta de Marty.

"¿Qué?" Preguntaron ambos piratas preguntaron. Marty que no pudo evitar reírse a cantaros, se dio la vuelta de donde vino, sacudiendo la cabeza absurdamente mientras este reía.

Ahora que la ira estaba ventilada no había mas razón para pelear, esto siguió por un gran gruñido del estomago de Pintel. Ragetti se burlo de esto, pero después el siguió por un gruñido mas fuerte.

"Oopsie" Murmuro el. A pintel no le importo, separándose de el y sonando su cuello. Después de que se acomodaron sus ropas, empezaron a caminar su camino de regreso hacia la cocina del barco.

Esperando satisfacer su hambre, y quizás algo de ron ayudaría en algo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

El sonido del aire turbulento lo despertó. Se sintió caliente, relajado, la frialdad y la oscuridad que recordaba se habían ido. Reemplazada por el alivio de un sentimiento seco del Caribe que el amaba. Tomo un buen aliento con una sonrisa, en lo que fuera que estuviera acostado, pero encontró que el aire no se parecía en nada al del Caribe. No había sal en sus pulmones, el sol no traía ningún calor, el aire no soplaba contra su piel. Entonces abrió sus ojos mirando directamente al sol, cerró los ojos de hábito más que todo, pero los abrió de nuevo. La poderosa y caliente luz no quemaba sus ojos, así que parpadeo otra vez y otra vez. Y otra, y otra vez. Tomó un gran aliento, solo para exhalarlo pesadamente.

Este no era el Caribe.

A pesas de que todavía podía oír las olas moviéndose y chocando contra el casco, no había movimiento del barco, no había calor, y ciertamente no el cantar del océano que cada pirata y marinero sabían de corazón. Nada de gaviotas, ni los peces revoloteando en el agua. No había nada, nada en lo absoluto.

Finalmente el pirata levanto su torso de su lugar de descanso. Seguramente esta era una pesadilla o un sueño volviéndose realidad de nuevo. La cubierta que el amaba, las exquisitas curvas del timón que le recordaban a las mas bellas de las mujeres en el Caribe, la negras velas que le daban a su barco su nombre característico. No había una pieza fuera de lugar, ni una sola astilla, o cañón, ni siquiera una sola cuerda. Acaricio la madera suavemente, no estaba fría ni caliente, había el rugido del viento acariciando su mano, pero no sentía nada. Así que el capitán miro de nuevo en la dirección del sol por un rato, por miedo a que cuando apartara la mirada se prendiera en llamas. Pero nada paso; el sonido del viento era estruendoso y antes que el lo supiera, levanto su vista a las negras velas desvalidas. Pero se quedaron allí, inmóviles, ni siquiera la mas insignificante arruga se movió, como si hubieran decidido dar lugar a la pereza e incertidumbre.

Se levanto sacudiendo sus ropas, no entendiendo nada. Medio caminó, medio observó todo menos el infinito horizonte de azules, menos tambaleante por la ausencia de ron; y pegó las manos ante el negro lomo de madera de estribor.

"Imposible" Murmuro, todavía sin entender que estaba pasando.

Estaba en el olvido, un olvido de apatía. Un lugar de pura arena llegaba hacia el infinito, el cielo azul sin nubes recibió su vista de nuevo. Corrió a proa despavoridamente, era la misma vista infernal, después a popa, corriendo por la cubierta como un loco, pasando el timón y saltando sobre las lamparazas ornamentales desquiciadamente, después mirando hacia abajo donde el barco estaba aprisionado por olas de arena.

"Demonios" Murmuro.

Pura arena y sin una gota de agua. Miro con desdeño el mar de arena, siguiendo las líneas del horizonte hasta que su vista fue bloqueada por la estatua angelical de un niño sosteniendo un tridente, su vista se poso en la inanimada suya.

"¿Qué estas mirando niño? Conoce tu lugar shu, shu" Dijo el moviendo sus manos alocadamente, suspirando después por la falta de respuesta y educación. Dirigió su vista a una solitaria cuerda pensado ir a ver en que rayos su Perla estaba flotando, pero estaba muy lejos en uno de los mástiles, pero pensándolo de nuevo estaba muy lejos, y no estaba en humor para encaramarse hasta allá.

No era que el barco no se podía mover, pensó por su lado inmoral. Lleno de confusión, el capitán Jack Sparrow solo pudo mirar al cielo azul sin nubes; el brillante sol no traía calor, el viento no soplaba entre su piel, no soplaba su cabello y ciertamente no lo mantenía fresco. Olio sus axilas para estar seguro, pero no había ningún olor emanando de el. No estaba ni siquiera sudando, y después vino ese ruido que seguía escuchando.

_Knock..._

Jack inclino su cabeza en confusión

_Knock..._

Excentricidad alimentando su mente, el capitán corrió hacia la cubierta, apoyándose en el lomo de babor y miro hacia la arena.

_Knock, Knock..._

Pero no había nada, era irritante y fastidioso. Y resonó de nuevo y de nuevo, rechinando sus dientes enojado, Jack se dirigió hacia las escaleras del casco. Aunque cayendo en el proceso hacía la arena debajo. Suspiro fastidiadamente, pateando la arena en venganza, pero fallo y callo de nuevo a la arena. Jack se paro mas calmadamente, viendo la arena por alguna jugarreta traicionera, después de un momento de clarificar su mero error, camino en grandes zancadas hasta que se topo con el casco del Perla. Cada cosa estaba en su lugar justo como arriba. Cada clavo, no había errores en eso. Sus botas patearon algo cuando estaba en proceso de subir de nuevo; curioso bajo su vista para encontrar algo blanco y ovalado justo debajo de la sombra del casco. Frunciendo en extrañeza, el capitán del Perla Negra agarro el objeto en cuestión.

Si el destino pudiera ser un hijo de puta hipócrita, Jack pasaría el poco tiempo que le quedaba tomando agua, agua fresca sin ron envuelto.

Tembló en repulsión del pensamiento, pero todavía agarro con fuerzas la roca que se había atrevido golpear el casco de su bella Perla.

Era solo una roca blanca ovalada, no había jugarretas en ello, olía al mar. El solo hecho que ni siquiera estaba mojada, fue motivo suficiente para enfurecerse y tirar la piedra lo más lejos que pudo.

"¡Maldita sea! Que demonios es un lugar donde un hombre no se puede relajar bajo del sol" Grito el moviendo sus manos encabronadamente, miro de nuevo hacia su navío viendo por primera vez piezas faltantes, cicatrices circulares de fuego de cañón, vieja vida marina muerta por los años, cadáveres de caracoles y moluscos unidos al barco, secos como arena.

Se dejo ir, cayendo sobre la antipática arena que no estaba ni caliente ni fría, como piel muerta sobre el lienzo de un artista.

"Day after day, day after day" Comenzó a cantar, siguiendo el aclaró de su áspera garganta.

"_Day after day, day after day  
we stuck nor breath nor motion  
As idle as a painted ship upon a painted ocean  
Water, water everywhere and  
all the boards did shrink  
Water, water everywhere nor any drop to drink."_

Sin vida, sin viento, sin movimiento. el barco que conocía pero una perezosa ella era.

"_There, calls the mariner  
there comes a ship over the line  
But how can she sail with no wind  
in her sails and no tide"._

Las velas no soplaban, no se movían, ni las cuerdas, calabozos llenos de memorias rota, mercancía de lamento y tristeza

"_See... onward she comes  
Onwards she nears, out of the sun  
See... she has no crew  
She has no life, wait but there's two"_

Su voz se detuvo en aburrimiento, Jack suspiró tirando su sombrero sobre sus ojos.

"No sabía que podía cantar tan bien Sr. Sparrow, me atrevo a decir que así canto usted cuando el Kraken te mastico. Porque…para alguien que nadie había cantado antes. Y si Jack, somos dos pero tu no eres uno de ellos Jack" Una voz extrañamente familiar dijo que lo enfureció de inmediato.

El capitán se paro de inmediato, ni importándole que su sombrero rodara sobre la arena.

"Pienso que debería estar ofendido por eso pero no puedo estar seguro" Dijo el dando la cara al dueño de la voz. "Y es Capitán, 'Capitán' Jack Sparrow, ¿savvy?" La voz suspiro cortando la distancia entre ellos, de las sombras del casco salio nada más que Elizabeth Swann.

Ella rió fríamente, notando la diferencia la confusión hizo dueña de su mente, otra más para sumar a las otra. Un cuerpo similar, mismos esplendidos rizos dorados, la misma boca sensual y delicadas curvas. Pechos suculentos incluso visibles por la camisa blanca y pantalones marrones abombados. No había sombrero, pero había algo que el capitán podía notar, sus ojos mortuorios.

Incluso los ojos que lo mantenían cautivado por su presencia no estaban allí. Estaban sujetos a ninguna emoción visible, estaban huecos; no había odio, ni felicidad solo su fría mirada sobre la suya. Era una vista que lo paralizaba y lo absorbía. Su boca tembló en perplejidad y confusión de su siguiente movimiento. Y después recordó, ella lo asesinó.

Jack le dio una sonrisa, guiñando sus dientes dorados. Su cara cambio, inclinada hacia arriba, sonriendo sádicamente, agarrando sus senos sobre sus ropas. "¿Es esto lo que quieres Jack?"

_Ah…__¿el capitán Sparrow no sabe lo e' quiere?_

Elizabeth desato su camisa, dándole una clara vista del contorno de sus senos. Una sonrisa adorno su cara por un momento, solo para ser agitada por una sonrisa aborrecible que tomo posesión de su cara. Sus dedos teclearon su pistola, sacudiendo su cabeza para rechazar su pequeño espectáculo.

"Yo se lo que quiero amor, y eso tu no lo puedes dar" Dijo el sacando su pistola y empujo el martillo hacia atrás.

La camisa cayo, y ella poso delicadamente solo para el. Su mano hesito por un momento, entonces tomo un pesado aliento y lo retuvo.

Jack suspiro. "Me lo quitaste todo Lizzie, tengo el Perla pero sin la libertad de navegar a un rumbo libre, y sin persona o acompañantes que compartir. Solo me distes un beso amargo y hundiste una daga en mi espalda, torciéndola para tu, mmmm, para tu propia sádica placidez, y te voy a matar por eso" Apunto la pistola a ella, su sonrisa no desapareció.

Ella solo se carcajeó en su cara, torciendo un pedazo de su cabello con su dedo del medio, mientras el otro acariciaba sus labios. "¿Matarme, dices tu?" Rió suave y lentamente, pero se sintió como el estruendo de diez mil cañones en sus oídos. "¿Matarías a lo que mas deseas, Jack? ¿Matarías a la mujer que se robo tu corazón? ¿Me odias tanto así Jacky?" Era una falsa canción solo para sus oídos, la suave melodía de su voz, la manera en que sus senos temblaban con su resuello jadeante.

"Sí" Jalo el gatillo.

La bala traspaso por detrás de su cabeza, destruyendo su cabellera, ella escupió sangre. Sus ojos abiertos como platos en sorpresa, labios temblando en impulso mientras su cuerpo fue jalado hacia abajo y callo sobre su rostro, sus piernas después, posteriormente sus botas en la arena. Sus cabellos dorados no brillo después de todo, su cabellera se empezó a llenar de sangre haciendo su camino hacia la arena, el aparto la mirada enfundando la pistola humeante.

Jack suspiro, dejándose caer a sus rodillas sobre la blanca arena.

"¿No tienes vergüenza Jack? Mira lo que le hiciste a mi cabello, piensas que es tan fácil cepillarlo cada día solo para que después lo puedas despedazar de mi cabeza, ¿Mmmm?" Levanto su cabeza boquiabierto, teniendo las agallas para voltearse.

"¡Ahhgh!" Grito en sorpresa atónita, únicamente para encontrar a otra Elizabeth sosteniendo los ensangrentados rizos de la Elizabeth muerta.

"¿Piensas que es tan fácil, verdad?" Repitió ella empujando las mangas de su vestido hacia atrás, como el que ella tenía la primera vez que la vio.

Sacudió la cabeza, soplando en su mano para ver si había ron en su aliento, pero no había nada. "¡Estoy hablando contigo!" Grito ella.

"Déjame en paz" Dijo el con voz temblorosa empezando a alejarse de ella. Oyó un suspiro tedioso, y algo arrastrándose detrás de el. Miro detrás de su hombro observando asqueado que Elizabeth compuso su vestido para caminar arrastrando el cadáver de si misma.

Apuro el paso, pero Elizabeth seguía arrastrando su propio cadáver.

"¡¿Qué demonios quieres de mi mujer?!" Grito el huyendo lo mas rápido que pudo, escurriéndose en la arena. Jack cansadamente miro sobre su hombro de nuevo pero no encontró nada. Solo el Perla en la distancia; se dio algo de tiempo para detenerse y descansar. Apoyo las manos sobre sus rodillas jadeando en cansancio.

"Feh" Suspiro en alivio.

¿Qué mierda estaba pasando? Con un andrajoso aliento Jack se volteo solo encontrando su Perla en su lugar descanso y sin senderos de sangre, sin cuerpos y sin Elizabeth a la vista.

"Ahem" Escucho el, levanto sus manos mas en hábito, lentamente volteando su cuerpo para hacerle frente a Elizabeth con sus manos abrazando su cadáver, su vestido lleno de sangre mientras observaba la ruptura del cráneo de su cadáver.

"Mira mi cabello, es un desastre" Ella hablo mas para ella misma que el aterrorizado y confundido Jack, tocando la salida de la bala para destacar. La sangre salpico sus manos; todavía sostenía la cabeza mutilada manchada de materia gris. Su estomago se retorció al espectáculo macabro, disgustado saco su pistola de nuevo.

Elizabeth rompió en una sonrisa. "Solo puedes matarme una vez…¿sabes?" Se rió ante sus propias palabras locamente dejándose caer a sus rodillas, arrastrando el cadáver hacia su regazo. "Siempre pensé que me considerabas impresionantemente hermosa"

"Te considero impresionantemente sedienta de sangre amor" Dijo el en una voz seria, mientras sus tripas se estremecían y su mente le rogaba que huyera. La doble imagen de Elizabeth inclino su cabeza, al igual que la cabeza del cadáver cayo hacía delante. Una sonrisa se deslizo en su cara, puso un delicado dedo sobre la frente ensangrentada, y asegurándose que el estuviera viendo, uno de sus dedos encontró el camino hacia la herida fresca raspando los bordes de esta. La sangre corrió libremente en los contorno de sus senos, manchando su estomago y haciéndose camino hasta sus pantalones cayendo hacia las arrugas de su ropa y destilándose hasta la arena.

Ella-demonio sonrío satisfecha ante su reacción. "¿Pensaba que querías esto?" Levantó su mano teñida de sangre para mostrarle, e introdujo un dedo en el destrozado agujero. El hoyo gorgoteo mas sangre, mientras ella metía y sacaba su dedo precipitadamente, en un repulsivo mete y saca.

"¿Es esto lo que quieres? ¿Quieres violarme hasta dejar mi mente hecha pedazos?" Jack tuve que mirar hacia otro lado en repulsión, el macabro sonido del borboteo lo hizo aun peor. No quería mirar de nuevo, no pensó en el tiempo que había pasado mientras ese nauseabundo sonido asaltaba sus oídos; no quería ver un malestar de su imaginación presuntuosa, destruir el cráneo de otro ser imaginario.

_Squirt_

_Squirt_

_Squirt_

La sangre sonaba y sonaba.

"Detente" Dijo el ásperamente.

Su falta de atención la irritaba, así que ella-demonio se detuvo. Cuando el lentamente miro sobre su hombro, el cuerpo era un desastre, torrentes de sangre corrían de la masacre ahuecada. Sus senos estaban llenos del macabro líquido y sesos desparramados. Pero las esbeltas manos de la gemela eran peores. Materia gris resbalaba de sus manos, moco una uña contra la otra salpicando sesos. La arena se tiño rojo oscuro, el la encontró a ella observándolo calmadamente desde la esquina de sus ojos, ciertamente la mueca que se formo en su cara no era lo que ella esperaba. Guardo su pistola y empezó a alejarse de ella, sin mirar a las dos Elizabeth, y ciertamente no la lúgubre masacre

"¿Es esta la forma en que el 'gran' Capitán Jack Sparrow resuelve sus problemas…corriendo de ellos?"

"Así es, solo mírame" Replico Jack apurando su paso.

El escuchó un suspiro de indignación. "Oh…apuesto a que tu mamita murió de la misma forma, ¿verdad que sí Jacky? ¿Huiste también?" Se mofo ella.

A ese comentario se detuvo pero no se volteo para mirarla a los ojos, satisfaciendo sus dudas levantando su dedo medio en un gesto ofensivo, después empezó a caminar de nuevo.

"¿Qué rayos estaba hablando esa loca? Incluso la imaginación parece tocada del coco" Se murmuro a si mismo subiendo las escaleras del casco hacia la cubierta. Incluso cuando sus pies tocaron la madera de la cubierta, sentía que no estaba solo.

"Pienso que sabes muy bien de que ella esta hablando amigo, tu y yo sabemos eso". La perplejidad de su cordura ahora aparecía. Sus ojos saltaron sobre la nueva aparición, y ahora pensaba de si mismo como lunático.

Ignoro a la aparición, caminando arduamente la cubierta a su camarote. Sí esa era una visión que quería ver. Abrió la puerta, pasando a toda velocidad por el ajustado corredor a sus aposentos; todavía podía oír los estruendosos pasos detrás de el. Tan rápido como vino, se detuvo; el capitán cerró la puerta de un golpe. Jack tomo un gran aliento para calmar las memorias que recreaba su mente; era demasiado para el todavía. Necesitaba dormir, sí eso era lo que necesitaba actualmente…o quizás no. Ni siquiera miró la mesa del comedor llena de comida o como las cosas se veían mejor cuando recupero su Perla Negra, sin notar todas las porquerías que boto del maldito de Barbossa, o las cosas con las que decidió quedarse. Camino en línea recta y después corrió como loco hacia su escritorio. Donde los mapas, cartas de navegación y todos sus documentos yacían. Abrió la gaveta de la derecha, sin importarle que hacia un lado bruscamente, hasta que sus uñas tocaron algo vidrioso que hizo que su mente gritara en felicidad. Sus ojos se encontraron acariciando la botella de su elixir favorito en anticipación, sus dedos encontraron el cuello de la botella y se aferro violentamente a ella.

Impaciencia amontonándose, tomo bruscamente la botella. Se detuvo para observar el líquido dorado, como revoloteaba y como sonaba. Relamiendo los labios en anticipación, mordió el corcho y lo escupió de su boca sin importarle donde cayera. El bebió y bebió severamente sin importarle si se moría ahogado allí mismo. Su estomago se quemaba, su garganta tragando cada chorro de ron hasta que la botella se quedo vacía. Jadeo por algo de aire, pero todavía metió un dedo en el cuello de la botella y lo relamió con gusto. Su vista se nublo por un momento su cuerpo traicionándolo, conteniendo las ganas de vomitar, el capitán se sentó violentamente en su silla, hundió la cabeza sobre el escritorio. Se encontró tamboreando los dedos contra la madera en aburrimiento

Suspirando, se reclinó en la silla pero confesó que la luz que entraba al cuarto disturbaba su mente por primera vez, no se sentía bien de alguna forma. Se paró, precipitando sus piernas a ninguna parte, pero temblando debajo de ellas. Se enderezo con un suspiro y calló para delante, evadiendo una dolorosa jaqueca apoyando bruscamente sus manos contra la madera. El capitán sacudió su para evadir las nauseas y borrachamente se hizo camino hacia los ventanales y cerro las cortinas, la luz murió dando pasó a la oscuridad.

De alguna forma, el mareo desapareció, no sentía el sentimiento habitual del ron corriendo por sus tripas. Pero todavía sentía el mareo pero no del alcohol, era otra cosa. Obstinado o no, no iba dejar que su mente corriera libre de sus deseos. Se sentía como para morirse de aburrimiento, ¿Cómo demonios se iba a entretener ahora? No quería hablar solo o con otro espejismo demente, no se sentía correcto de alguna manera y no había nadie más que hablara lo contrario.

No quería pensar, la verdad no quería hacerlo; codiciaba desmayarse, borracho y sin nada que pensar. Pensar siempre llevaba a recuerdos, y los recuerdos eran señal de desagrado. Tenía demasiadas memorias físicas incluso mas que el pasado yacía con el, adormecido e inexistente como quería que fuera. Su pasado estaban mezclado de dolor, evocaciones de lo que no quería ver ni que nadie viera…solo necesitaba un futuro con el Perla a su lado. ESO, y una buena botella de ron.

Froto los templos de su cabeza, ya estaba furioso, ya estaba ladillado y fastidiado, dejo ir libre su cabeza contra el escritorio esperando que se desmayara pero no lo hizo. Jack solo dio un quejido, suspirando contra la madera, su maldito cuerpo no estaba caliente ahora, otra mas que agregar a su lista de rarezas.

Entonces oyó nuevos pasos, pero no quería levantar la cabeza para ver a otro estupido fantasma de su mente. "No puedes solo cubrir tu pasado con tierra muchacho"

Jack se quejo de nuevo. "¿Esa voz…?" Se pregunto Jack a sí mismo. Música inundo el cuarto, un instrumento de seis cuerdas, arpegios seguidos por un crescendo de tranquilidad.

"Déjame en paz anciano. No tienes nada que decirme" En la oscuridad alguien se movió, por la simple sombra que tapaba su vista, Jack asumió que se sentó en el escritorio, así que volteo la cara hacia el lado contrario. Sus oídos temblaron cuando la música solo se detuvo, reemplazada por las tinieblas de la oscuridad que anhelaba, la única cosa que no se callo fue esa respiración sofocada. Se volvió mas fuerte y mas fuere…¡un maldito zumbido solo quería comérselo vivo!

"¿¡Puedes callarte maldito viejo de mierda?!" Exploto, sus ojos viajando alrededor del cuarto, pero no encontró nada y no escucho nada, solo el sonido de su respiración agitada. Su rostro se retorció en furia por un corto instante, su mente no reconoció el gesto, como el brillo de la flama de una vela. Arqueó su cabeza, golpeando la mesa con sus puños posteriormente, el gemido silencioso de un hombre enfurecido, ni siquiera agarrando las esquinas del torturado escritorio logro algo en lo absoluto; todo su cuerpo temblaba en una furia que el no podía controlar. Su mente fue asaltada por memorias incesantes que deberían haber estado en el fondo del océano, vio rojo, sus dientes rechinaban unos con otros. Su aliento vino en un una violenta inhalación de aire, sus ojos mostraban un cierto nivel de confusión. Pupilas arrugándose hasta su mente, memorias que no quería observar fueron tiradas ante sus ojos una y otra vez.

_¡Tu madre era una sucia ramera, una infiel, una asquerosa hereje. Una blasfemia ante el nombre de nuestro Señor, merecía su destino ahora acepta el tuy__o muchacho. Un simple acto de fe era todo lo que necesitaba pero no hizo nada, era una asquerosa puta una perra esclava del demonio. Merecía las llamas que purificaron su asqueroso cuerpo!_

Las venas de su cuello se abultaron y palpitaban, su cuerpo se estremecía y no tenía señal que iba a parar, se hizo peor. Como una incontrolable demencia de furia, sus ojos y labios temblaban su cara sacudiéndose erráticamente desde un simple fruncir del seño hasta una horripilante y vil mirada como de un monstruo de que una madre tranquilizaba a su bebe.

Apretó las manos en puños, uñas clavando en la piel sacando sangre.

El Capitán Jack Sparrow no sabía nada o nada en absoluto, no estaba seguro de donde estaba o que estaba pasando pero no podía soportarlo más. La verdad es que su mente se partió en dos.

El hombre se paró desafiante con la confusión reduciendo su cabeza a la mitad. Paso su escritorio, abrió la puerta de una patada y fue a parar afuera.

Este lugar tan falso, esta maldita arena, este barco. El sol tan falso y un aire simulado, todo gritaba para el así el también lo hizo.

"¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Jack gritó y después nada, solo oscuridad.

Siempre podía encontrar consuelo en la oscuridad, no mostraba el horror del mundo, siempre podía imaginar que era otra persona y eso era prácticamente suficiente y después se sentía muy bien y tibia con los pensamientos de nuevas formas de disfrutar su libertad. Pero no esta vez, se sintió constipado de nuevo, libre de toda emoción otra que no fuera la furia que recorría sus venas, y no podía hacer nada al respecto. Podía pensar en ella, podía saborear el amargo sabor de boca que le dejo el pensamiento, esa perra traicionera que lo puso en este nuevo infierno y estaría aquí para siempre hasta que su cuerpo se convirtiera en arena que allanaba su barco y su mente. Si tan solo llegara a poner la mirada en esa puta sin corazón, no quería ni siquiera pensar en que haría.

Sus ojos finalmente colapsaron y así lo hizo el también.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elizabeth no podía dormir, por cinco días había recorrido el barco de una forma de caer dormida. Quería estar muerta al mundo, pero no pudo, no mientras lo que ella hizo todavía quemaba en sus ojos y en su mente. La cama no era muy cómoda de todas formas, las sabanas no lo suficientemente tibias para ella; sus ojos solo se rehusaban a cerrarse, con cual propósito en todo caso. Cada vez que lo hacía, ella podía ver su sonrisa burlona. Una mueca dorada entre un rojo amanecer y la palabra dicha ese día rebotando en su mente.

_Pirata…_

Se le apretó el pecho y empezó a llorar, llorar hasta que sus ojos se secaron como un desierto pero no podía, simplemente no dejaba de llorar y se rehusó a dejar ir la tristeza de su corazón, por que sí lo hacía el iba a ganar, iba a tener razón que ella era una pirata sin corazón e inhumana. Quizás el hubiera podido decir otra cosa peor, otra cosa peor que llamarla una pirata, pero posiblemente esa palabra fue lo que resumió todo lo que sentía hacia ella. Un toque a la puerta repentino interrumpió sus pensamientos.

Elizabeth tomo un largo aliento antes de dejarlo ir. "Pase, la puerta esta abierta" Nada paso, la puerta siguió cerrada. Carraspeo la garganta. "Dije que pase, la puerta esta abierta" Siguió cerrada, la manilla todavía quedo inmóvil.

"¿Will, eres tu? Estoy presentable no te preocupes. Si quieres hablar, yo ah…yo lo siento por no estar allí para ti. Es solo, yo…maldita sea" Murmuro lo último bajo su aliento. "Estoy preocupada, de un futuro, y buena Jack el, bueno el murió. Fue tan repentino que no quería creer que fue cierto, no quería creerla yo misma" Su rostro expulso una sonrisa, pero mantuvo la vista en el suelo. "No fue verdad lo que dije de no hacer nada, de que no valía la pena, pero si valió la pena. Quiero decir, conocí a Jack y viví una vida que solo existen en cuentos de niños. Pero ahora, ahora todo es real como Jack lo empezó todo, un tiempo atrás que parece tan distante."

Elizabeth sacudió la cabeza para dispersar los recuerdos, pero se fastidio bastante cuando Will ni paso por la puerta. "Will te dije que estoy presentable, ¿estas escuchándome?" Suspiro fastidiada haciendo camino a la puerta, descalza, una bata apretada que definía su cuerpo en el calido aire de su camarote.

"Will estoy segura que puedes ser el mas crapuloso caballero algunas veces, pero esto es ridículo" Se mofó ella, puso la mana en la perilla y abrió la puerta. Tiró una risa esperando que Will saliera de su escondite y le diera un susto burlón pero nada estaba allí, el pasillo estaba vació. Siguió el pequeño corredor con sus ojos, pero no encontró nada. "¿Will?" Se pudo dar cuenta que de repente le dio mucho frío, lo cual era inusual.

"¿Presentable? He visto mejores prostitutas en una taberna amor, no muy seguro de ti. Mira a tu alrededor, no hay nada mas grotesco que tu, Lizzie"

Se encontró en la puerta, derrumbándose al suelo sobresaltada y con un miedo pavoroso retrocedía hasta la pared del pasillo mientras que las botas del dueño de esa voz seguían haciendo _clank, clank_ en el piso de madera y avanzando hacia su temblante forma.

"No, no 'Lizabeth, ¿que tu papi y tu mamita no te enseñaron buenos modales? Se supone que deberías decir 'hola señor como esta usted' antes de que este tenga la cortesía de cortarte el cuello bien abierto amor" Su corazón estaba rezumbando tan rápido en su pecho, no se detuvo hasta que su espalda toco la pared de madera. Sus dedos encontraron su camino detrás de ella mientras que se fue parando en un shock espantoso, nunca separando sus ojos del hombre como sombra que se aproximaba más y mas cerca.

La sombra saco una espada sin color alguno, que parecía brillar entre la oscuridad. "¡Will, Señor Gibas, Señor Cotton…alguien, ayúdeme! J-Jack…"

El hombre lóbrego se detuvo, lenta, muy lentamente la sombra se acerco. Sus rasgos se volvieron distintivo incluso antes de que este golpeara una mano donde la cabeza de ella estaba solo momentos atrás. Podía escuchar su risa, su aliento estancado de ron soplando contra su piel, y se sintió caliente rápidamente, era extraño. Puso sus ojos antes las sombras que cubrían la cara de su atacante desparecer, y todo lo que quedo fue una mueca dorada, un reconocible sombrero tricornio, ojos salvajes y picaros rodeados por kohl y una sonrisa imposible que calentó su vientre.

Sus ojos lo reconocieron instantáneamente, pero no podía librarse del agarre como acero en sus hombros. "¡Jack!" Gritó ella.

"Sí, Jack, Jack esta muerto chiquilla. Es una lástima, me estaban gustando, ah bueno"

Jack la golpeó en la cara mandándola al suelo, volteo su sangrante rostro una vez mas mientras este levanto la espada en alto y la detuvo solo por un momento, para que ella pudiera ver esos ojos llenos de tanto odio se pegaban a los suyos, y después la espada cayo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Los ojos de Jack permanecieron en las apariciones, que se veían como recorrían el barco, gritando hasta que escupieran un pulmón entre aquí y allá. Lo fastidiaba y lo irritaba, pero no tan encabronado como antes. Solo perdió el control no querría sentirse así nunca más; apuesto a que si el hubiera estado en tierra firme, mataría a cualquiera con su espada, mutilando su victima hasta hacerlo picadillo y estuviera gritando todo el tiempo. Pero ya se había ido, como arena blanca deslizándose por sus dedos. Ya no podía recordar, y no quería escuchar esa voz de nuevo, no de su pasado otra vez, solo quería concentrarse en un futuro. Elizabeth estaba aquí también en el barco, estaba conversando con el cadáver, peinando su cabello como ella decía. Al menos las dos estaban vestidas esta vez sin sangre. El cadáver se encontró asintiendo con la cabeza todos los comentarios de su cabello y las dos lo culpaban a el por eso. Había una cabra aquí también, y una oveja huyendo de un hombre loco que se parecía a el, sin camisa y gritando como un demente. Sus copias estaban por todo el barco, habían varios tratando de virar el barco de un peligro imaginario, gritando hacia los cuatro vientos como si fuera el amargo final. Pero solo era el comienzo podía presumir, mas o menos así lo sospechaba.

Allí atrás, sintió su mente en blanco por algunos minutos, después la furia empezó. Elizabeth poso delicadamente para el, murmurando que quería que el le hiciera a ella mientras que la otra Elizabeth la abofeteo y empezaron a discutir. Y después dos Jacks corrieron a lados opuestos el uno del otro, mientras que otro estúpidamente observaba el barco y se tropezó contra un lado del barco cayendo a la arena.

El suspiró, ignorando todo el alboroto bajando por las escaleras del casco. Ignorando toda esa gritería que atascaban sus oídos. Tomo los restos de su espada, apoyando su mano derecha sobre el casco y puso la punta mas afilada del pedazo restante, cuidadosamente aplicando presión para dibujar simple línea negra sobre la negra madera del casco. La línea era clara como agua en la masa oscura, planeaba agregar otra mañana. Contando veinticuatro horas con un recuerdo de África, su reloj de arena personal que solo había servido como cacharro de decoración, ahora sería de gran uso.

Dejó caer la espada rota, la iba a necesitar otra vez para dibujar otra marca de otro día pasado en su propio averno, no iría a ningún lado despues de todo. Ahora solo podía clavar sus ojos en ese sol falso, mientras que una estupefacta Elizabeth despertaba de su pesadilla, el sol que brillaba en su ventana empezó a caer bajo el horizonte del mar.

Peró Jack seguía viendo el suyo, todavía brillaba, todavía acostado en los cielos inexistentes. Sus ojos se redujeron en pequeñas cortadas en su cara, su amarga vista viendo la infinita puesta de sol hasta que se quedo dormido bajo los gritos de pelea y los frágiles y sombríos, gritos de niños gritando.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N:**Estoy listo con el capítulo uno, la verdad que me va encantar este fic, no solo Jack vivirá sus peores miedos y sus recuerdos mas aborrecibles, pero Elizabeth tendrá el mismo destino no se va a librar tan fácil. Jack estará mas en el casillero mucho mas de lo que el imagina, siempre contemplando la frase '¿hasta cuando es para siempre?'.

Hasta luego entonces, pondré otro capítulo mas pronto de lo que se imaginan.

De Venezuela

D4rK

-Posdata: Este fic también esta en ingles para los que sean bilingües…oh y también, Jack cantó un pedazo de la canción 'Iron Maiden – Rime of the Ancient Mariner'…¿muy apropiado no les parece? Escúchenla y lean las lyrics les va a encantar.


End file.
